bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Worker Induction Center
The Worker Induction Center of Finkton Proper is the primary area where workers seek employment at Finkton. ''BioShock Infinite'' Exterior The exterior of the Worker Induction Center is a part of Finkton Docks. After their falling out aboard The First Lady, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth reach a mutual agreement at the Worker Induction Center docks. Elizabeth is still angry and distrustful of Booker but realizes he's her only hope of escaping Columbia. First, the pair must supply the Vox Populi with weapons to regain their means of travel. A gondola docked at the pier is locked (it requires five lockpicks), but there's a piece of Gear and a Silver Bar inside it. There's a Telescope beside the vehicle. Along the dock, working-class citizens mill about, while police officers look on with contempt and a Mosquito patrols the skies. Some of those waiting say goodbye to their loved ones or lament their desperate situation as they prepare to look for work in Jeremiah Fink's workhouse. Worker Induction Center Booker and Elizabeth enter Finkton Proper. The Induction Center consists of an upper level where potential employees submit their paperwork and learn of potential openings in the workhouse. When the duo arrives, they spot a poster advertising Chen Lin, the gunsmith needed for the Vox's weapons. The admission machine announces that Fink Manufacturing is at quota and will not be hiring, much to the dismay of the many applicants. The main elevator is blocked off by police. There's only one option: enter Finkton covertly. While the workers are refused jobs by condescending clerks, Booker can collect some loot. On the far side of the room, a locked office containing an Infusion can be found. There's a lockpick under the stairs at the entrance, another one in the desk drawer in the central office, and one by the scale around the side. Lower Level Booker and Elizabeth sneak over to the stairs leading down to the lower level. When Elizabeth manages to open the locked doors, the police and a Motorized Patriot will attack. Only when the attackers are eliminated can the pair proceed to the service elevator to Finkton. Once the dust has settled, the two can collect various resources and valuables kept in the area including a locked safe and three lockpicks (one in the far corner of the level, one in a wastebasket, and one by the service elevator). In the office area by the service elevator, is Cornelius Slate's locker. As Booker summons the lift, Elizabeth investigates the locker and finds Lady Comstock's diary among Slate's personal effects. Reading through the journal, she learns two shocking pieces of information: Elizabeth is not Lady Comstock's biological daughter and, as a result, she had Elizabeth put in Monument Tower out of shame. The two ride the elevator down. As they descend, Fink's personal credo plays over the speaker. The car suddenly stops and the phone by the control panel rings. A secretary connects Booker directly to Jeremiah Fink, who seems interested in meeting Booker. The elevator continues and the two enter Finkton. As the lift passes workers, it's clear Fink rules his employees like machines. The car finally stops in the Plaza of Zeal. New Discoveries Voxophones #Jeremiah Fink - A Product Like Any Other #Cornelius Slate - Seed of a Lie Gallery Concept Art Finkton Worker Statue Concept.jpg|''Concept art for the "Your Future Is Finkton" statue, by Ben Lo.'' Ben Lo 09a.jpg|''The poster used as a basis for a sign and mural in the Worker Induction Center by Ben Lo.'' In-Game Images 186862437.jpg|''Two inspectors near a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! vending machine.'' Induction Center Upper Level.png|''Looking from the doorway to the main elevators to Finkton Proper.'' No Jobs Today.png|''No access to Finkton today through the main elevators.'' Workerlowerfloor.jpg|''The lower level of the Worker Induction Center.'' Lower Level Under Guard.png|''A Patriot and guards on the lower level.'' Service Elevator and Patriot.png|''A Patriot ready to deal with intruders on the lower level.'' Slate's Locker.png|''Cornelius Slate's old locker in Finkton.'' Elizabeth reading Lady Comstock's Diary.jpg|''Elizabeth reading Lady Comstock's journal.'' it:Centro Reclutamento Lavoratori Category:Finkton Docks Category:Finkton